dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Strange Wood
There's alot of inaccurate information being posted on the actual strange wood page that i directly disagree with. This is just me posting here pointing out, and setting a precedent to edit and change the information. To clarify the "Strange wood" encounter can be found when leaving the bracelian forests, as i got it the moment i completed the dalish treaty line and was returning to dererim to buy more supplies/poultices. I strongly disagree with people editing existing wiki pages and posting definitive invalid information. Especially since this encounter is accepted and understood to be extremely rare, it's virtually impossible to be sure, and make definitive statements about how to trigger it, and which locations. Correcting the main page as my results indicated differently, whoever made that edit: if you feel you're point is still valid, please post why, and explain here on the talk page, thank you. 12:33, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Finally Tried for two hours yesterday to force this encounter, gave up and then reloaded the save today only to get it to appear on the first try. So if you really want the axe you should be prepared to spend quite a bit of time depending on your luck. Though in the process of trying to force this encounter you'll likely complete Dark Forest, Twisted Forest, Forest Clearing, and the large Werewolves versus Ogres(if you sided with the werewolves) fight as well. The last one really demonstrates the superiority of werewolves over the Dalish as allies, when I did the Forest Clearing though I forgot to try and pickpocket the Werewolf Alpha, also in my pursuit of Nugbane has anyone who plays a rogue with pickpocket tried it on the Werewolf representative after feeding him a nug? Mictlantecuhtli 17:12, January 24, 2010 (UTC) After mnore than 40 playthroughs, I got this encounter tonight. I didn't even know it existed. Boy am I surprised.--Diosprometheus (talk) 02:05, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Encounter trigger tips... ::These were under Notes, but to my eye don't appear coherent enough to belong there. I imagine most such tips belong in a more general article, if in an article at all (Brecilian Forest or Encounters (Origins), e.g.). Even if they belong here they could seriously use some cleaning up - I gave up at "if encounter was not initiated NOT traveling back and forth." --Yeti magi (talk) 22:00, February 1, 2012 (UTC) * TIPS: Travel to and from 'Brecilian Outskirts' and 'Brecilian Ruins' to initiate other Brecilian random encounters, save at Denerim then travel to 'Brecilian Forest' (the icon in the middle of Brecilian Outskirts and Brecilian Ruins) for the first time from Denerim (or Flemeth's Hut), reload save-file if encounter was not initiated NOT traveling back and forth. confirmed with full party at level 21 before calling the Landsmeet. {...confirmed '''what'? --Yeti magi (talk) 22:00, February 1, 2012 (UTC)}'' * I just travel between Denerim and Brecilian Outskirts loadsand get there after about 10 trips I did it every playthrough as soon as left the party camp for the first time (playthrough 13 times got it every time). Platform Bias? When I was playing my brother's xbox version, I got this encounter fairly regularly. Damned if I can remember ever getting it on the ps3 downloaded version; in fact, I forgot it even existed until I stumbled across it here a while ago. Now I've got the ps3 ultimate edition disk, and I've yet to get this encounter, though I haven't bothered dedicating the time to it; an axe and a gaggle of crazies is a nice breather, but not worth going crazy trying to get it. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 06:01, July 13, 2013 (UTC)